What Are You Looking For?
by beautyattempt
Summary: “I didn’t think I’d live long enough for a Shadowhunter to save a Downworlder’s life. “ Magnus said “such a small world after all.” “You never called me back Magnus,” Alec muttered. Post COG OOC AXM Graphic T R&R.
1. Chapter 1

What Are You Looking For?

_Another piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit. _

_You throw your arms up your so damn sick of it, _

_What are you working for? What are you searching for? _

_Love. _

Magnus kicked a few stray rocks as he wandered Alicante's alleys. He heaved a heavy sigh as his thoughts drifted to his love. Magnus felt his dark heart skip a beat. How long had Magnus followed Alec just to get his attention? All the countless time times he healed his friends, casted spell, and brewed potions. Magnus thought the boy was so hard-headed sometimes. When he looked at the Shadowhunter boy, Magnus wished it was him. He wished he was that person Alec was comforting... or at least some physical contact.

Abruptly, Magnus turned his head at a noise. A hiss to be exact. Quickly, he turned and was greeted by multiple Iblis demons. Magnus chuckled, _what pitiful excuse for demons._ He snapped his fingers; blue and green sparks crackled at his finger tips. The demons stumbled back at the action, but promptly recovered an d resumed hissing at Magnus. With a flick of his wrist three Iblis demons dropped to the ally floor and puffed into ash.

Alec jumped from rooftop to rooftop in heavy leaps, his destination: The Hall. He took deep breaths through his nose and kept a keen eye out for any lurching demons. The thumps of his boots echoed in the ally's below him. Alec landed quietly on a foreign rooftop and rose from his crouched position and took a glance around him. Unexpectedly, a blue sort of flame rose from the depths of the ally below him in a grateful whoosh. Alec stumbled backwards and tripped on a stray flower pot.

Alec recovered and timidly walked to the roof's edge ready for a sudden attack. He looked down hesitantly to investigate. What he saw shocked him completely. Down in the ally were several Iblis demons ganging up on a man. The man had on a grey cloak with black slacks. His hair was an ink black with rainbow highlights carefully spiked, and surprisingly…purple dress shoes. The man's hands were moving swiftly as the blue sparks flew from his fingertips, and he…sparkled.

Alec gasped, Magnus Bane.

Alec didn't hesitate when he saw a demon creeping up behind his secret love. Alec stepped off the roof and swiftly grabbed a flagpole and flip to the ground, kicking the demon in the process. The demon recovered quickly and charged for Alec, but Alec was quicker. With speed like a tiger he grabbed his seraph blade out of his belt and slashed at the demon in an 'x' motion. It crumpled to the ground in a loud groan and puffed into ash. Magnus flicked his wrist one last time, and killed the last of the filthy creatures. He stood fixed, his back to Alec.

Alec turned to face Magnus' back. His grey cloak was sleeveless; therefore Alec got an eyeful of Magnus' muscular arms covered in exotic designs. They almost looked like runes but were more intricate and detailed. Alec suppressed the urge to reach out and touch the smooth white skin.

The warlock chuckled, a deep rich sound that sent a shudder throughout Alec's body. He wanted Magnus to make that deep, silky sound in other circumstances. Alec shook his head from the thoughts and focused on the attractive man in front of him.

"I didn't think I'd live long enough for a Shadowhunter to save a Downworlder's life. " Magnus said "such a small world after all." Alec stayed rooted his spot directly behind Magnus, transfixed by him. He felt silly by the way he was staring at Magnus -- Alec thought Jace was the only guy ever to put him in this trance. Nonetheless, Magnus had Alec on a never-ending rope tied to his heart, and Alec loved every single tug it gave.

"You never called me back Magnus," Alec muttered. The warlock gracefully turned around to face Alec with anger boiling in his veins, although he didn't expect the proximity Alec was from him, and was now a hair away from him with their noses almost touching. Magnus looked Alec in the eyes and the anger immediately dissipated when he saw how lovingly the blue depths were gazing at him. He sighed; Alec was the most gorgeous boy he had laid eyes on, and he had seen many boys in his time. He attentively lifted his manicured hand and caressed the boys face.

Alec leaned in his love's touch and closed his eyes. He reached up to grasp the warlocks hand and held it still while he nuzzled it. The hand was incredibly soft and war, it smelled of ginger, white tea, and Magnus' natural scent: the most intoxicating aroma. The smell triggered something in Alec, and he cracked. He leaped onto Magnus and clutched him in a tight embrace.

To say Magnus was surprised was an understatement. But the element of surprise didn't stop him from embracing Alec back. Magnus put his nose to Alec's and breathed in deeply. He was home. Magnus fisted his hand on the trench coat Alec was wearing and squeezed him harder.

Alec felt like a girl when tears prickled his eyes, but he never felt so blissful. He then realized when he was with Magnus; Alec was the happiest man alive. Alec knew then he couldn't stay away -- he only had to get closer. Alec knew he wanted Magnus in his life. Alec knew he would still have feelings toward Jace, he knew that would never change. Alec knew the feelings he had now would hopefully stay with him as long as Magnus stayed by his side. Alec just needed reassurance. Alec turned his head and gently placed a kiss on the side of his love's neck. He grinned when he felt the man in his arms shiver.

The warlock knew Alec was now his when they continued to embrace, and when Alec kissed his neck, that sealed the deal. It took everything in him not to push Alec to the ground and ravish this handsome boy, but Magnus didn't want to screw this up. He would allow his love to set the pace.

"I hope you understand what you're doing Alexander."

Alec shook his head.

"I am aware, and I know of the consequences." Alec spoke softly, "I am very willing to do anything if I know I will be with you always."

Magnus nodded and whispered, "Whatever you want sweets."

Alec snapped.

Hearing the pet name, Alec shoved the warlock against the alley wall, and pressed his body against him. Magnus froze completely. Alec ran his nose along his jaw line then to his ear and nibbled it. "What did you call me?" Alec breathed out. The warlock shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Sweets…"

Alec groaned and pressed himself closer to the firm body. Magnus could feel the heat radiating from his love's body, and the hard abs of his stomach. He couldn't breathe. Alec kissed below the warlocks' ear, and then slowly sucked. Magnus choked on a moan and brought his hands to Alec's back and rubbed up to his shoulders then gripped. Alec stroked his arms to his thick black hair, his finger tangled in the strands. Magnus pulled back to look Alec in the face, he smiled at him and spoke softly, "Alec, you are the light in my darkness, my paradise by the sea," Magnus exhaled "A-and I am madly in love with you." He then kissed Alec tenderly on the lips. Alec closes his eyes and lost himself in the sensation. Magnus gripped the back of his neck and tilted his head for better access.

"Oh, Magnus," Alec breathed against his lips and pushed harder on the warlock. Magnus seized Alec by his tight shirt and turned them around so Alec was now against the wall. Alec broke the kiss and threw his head back as Magnus trailed his lips down Alec's neck to his Adam's apple and sucked as his lover had done to him. Alec groaned deeply in the back of his throat and threw his right leg around Magnus to draw him closer to his body. Magnus groaned and grasped Alec's thigh and pressed closer to him, if that were possible.

If anyone were to approach the entangled pair, they wouldn't have noticed. The warlock and Shadowhunter were lost in their fiery passion, trying desperately to become one. Magnus knew that if this war was to continue on that he would stand beside his lover and fight to the death, protecting himself as well as Alec. He knew deep down that everything was going to be ok. They were going to make it out alive and continue their lives together.

*~*

"Wait—...what?" The young Shadowhunter boy was seated in his lover's lap in the Institute with his family surrounding them. To a normal mundane it would look like a regular gathering, but in reality Alec was telling the people he trust the most his deepest secret. His mother was the first to speak, and it wasn't what he expected of his wise mother, but she seemed at loss of words. It bothered Alec that everyone else—Clary, Simon, Jace, Isabelle—were perfectly fine, however his parents were certainly dumbfounded.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Alec pressed, anger started to get the best of him, but Magnus squeezed his hand and drew his thumb in circles to calm him down. The Shadowhunter breathed deeply and stood from the warlocks lap. His mother and father followed Alec as he stood and crossed his20arms.

Robert gazed at his eldest child without comprehension and despair in his eyes. "Son, you must understand what your mother and I am accepting here." He said and looked at his wife. "There has never been a case where a Shadowhunter and a warlock were in" he hesitated. "…association with each other. Have you thought about the consequences? What would the Clave say if they found this out? They could strip you of your Marks." He bowed his head and sighed.

Alec understood everything his father told him and knew that he was right, but what was he to do?

Nothing.

All he needed to do was wait it out, and see if the Clave would actually find out their secret.

"Father, I completely understand what you're saying, and I know what trouble I am getting into." Alec looked at his mother, then his father. "From one to ten, what's the chance that the Clave is going to travel to our Institute and question if there is a gay Shadowhunter that was associated with a warlock?" Alec waited for a response. When nobody said anything he continued, "The chance is slim, Father."

Alec stared at Robert trying to decipher what he was thinking. He sighed and looked over at his friends. They sat quietly throughout the whole conversation and it was bothering him. He gazed at Jace for a moment, his first crush. He had changed since the war and wasn't looking like a fallen angel. The dark circles under his eyes had faded, worry lines on his face had disappeared, and he had meat on his bones. Jace looked exceptionally happy. Clary shared the same expression; Jace arm around her so she was tucked against his muscular frame.

Isabelle was lounged in a chair one leg over the rest, looking smug and proud. Simon was calm and cool leaning against a bookcase behind Isabelle with his arms crossed. It didn't take a mundane to figure out something was going on between his sister and the young vampire. Alec approved of them, as he trusted the vampire and he knew that Simon wouldn't hurt his sister.

Magnus was quiet through the time here at the Institute. After all he was the one that wanted to meet his parents, and tell them about their relationship. Magnus and he had talked about this for weeks until he grew the courage to face his parents with the truth. As Magnus sat on the plush couch in a relax stance, Alec realized his inky black hair wasn't spiked, but casually combed back. He wore a maroon, button-up shirt with dark jeans. Alec didn't ask Magnus=2 0to dress like a…mundane, but the warlock insisted since he wanted to get on his parents good side. Alec was impressed and thought Magnus looked magnificent in his attire. Alec, himself only wore a shirt and jeans.

"Alright."

The Shadowhunter boy snapped his head to his parents in shock. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"You're mother and I will support your decisions," Robert said "as long as they are good ones." Robert grinned at Alec and opened his arms up to his son. Alec smiled and embraced his father.  
"Thank you father, this means so much to me." Robert nodded and released him.

"Alec, you have no idea how proud your mother and I are of you. We know that you're still our son, and we will always love you." Alec smile was swollen with pride as he looked at his mother. She had tears in her eyes, and she embraced her son in a tight hug.

"Alec, baby," she whispered so only her and Alec could hear. "I better see more of this Magnus fellow; he looks at you like you are the only thing in the world. Don't let the feeling go honey. I love you so much." Alec felt his heart swell at his mother's words. She let go of her son and smiled reassuringly.

Alec beamed at his parents' approval, the feeling of pride and love radiated through his body was overwhelming, and he was enjoying it immensely. Alec looked over his shoulder at the silent Magnus and felt his heart stop briefly. Magnus sat on the=2 0couch with the biggest grin of his pale face.

Alec knew then that everything was going to be okay.

*~*

"Ok ready? Look." Magnus told Alec as he held up varies shirts for his lover to choose from. "Purple, green, gold, blue, or! Maybe the black?" Magnus pouted while looking in his three way mirror trying to decipher which shirt would compliment his black slacks. "Sweets, what do you think?" he asked Alec.

The young=2 0Shadowhunter was flipping pages in a magazine lazily while lying on the warlock's bed. "Huh?" he asked confused. Magnus grunted while throwing all the shirts aside to scold at Alec.

"Were you not listening to anything I was saying?" Magnus had his hands on his narrow hips. The warlock thought Alec looked like a GQ model in his brunt orange v-neck long sleeve thermal and grey worn jeans. The guy could get Magnus in a mess without even trying. He huffed and picked up the purple button up and slipped into it.

Alec only grinned at his boyfriend's temper; he was just too damn cute. He glided off of the bed and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist from behind. He dragged his nose from the warlock's collarbone to his ear, to which he breathed into his ear, "The purple one is stunning on you. I hate that we're going out when we could stay here." Alec then nibbled on the warlocks' pierced ear, taking one of the piercings into his mouth and sucking on it. Magnus whimpered and turned into jelly in his arms. "I would love for you to model for me…" Alec released his ear from his mouth and pressed his nose into the warlock's curls. He inhaled that same scent: white tea and ginger. Alec felt his knees weaken and gripped Magnus to him further.

"You would think after a year I would get used to you doing this seductive humbug to me." Magnus murmured and closed his eyes concentrating only on Alec. "I presume the more time we spend together makes the feeling intensify tenfold." Magnus felt Alec nod. He was then suddenly turned around as Alec hugged his tightly, which he happily returned.

"Oh, Magnus. It's always like this only because were in love." Alec whispered and gripped tighter.

Over the year, Magnus noticed the change in the now adult like Shadowhunter. No longer did he look like a young lost boy, but grew into the confident adult he always knew was there in Alec's heart. Alec had a major growth spurt and was now a good head taller that Magnus' five foot eleven frame. His black hair was actually turning into a lighter black because of all the sun he had gotten in the summer. His facial features were now sharper, and his body was so finely shaped that Magnus' lost his breath when Alec removed his shirt.

Magnus never knew he would have this—this angel holding him. It took everything for Magnus not to tear up like a girl. He was stronger than that. Magnus always thought he wanted to be the strong and confident one in their relationship. He wanted to be able to be the best boyfriend in the world. The guy Alec can talk to, share a beer, give a good foot rub to, and even whip up pudding in the middle of the night.

Magnus just knew that even though he wasn't going to age, and Alec was slowly progressing, that he would find a way to make their love last for eternity. He would travel the ends of the earth for Alec. Magnus never felt happier in the last year out of his three hundred years of living.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Magnus' grinned and looked at Alec, "Just thinking about you, as always, and what the future might hold for us." His lip then descended on Alec's in a loving kiss that sent a shiver up the Shadowhunter spine. Magnus smiled and continue to show his devotion in the lip lock. Alec gripped Magnus by his lower back, as Magnus held one hand to his face and the other in is soft hair.

Once they parted, the only words they shared that could reassure the two of the undying compassion they held for each other were:

"I love you."

_I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_


	2. AN Please Read

Sorry to post this, but I am eager to put another story out. In other words, I need my readers opinion on what I should write next, preferably a lemon one-shot, maybe even make it a muti chapter lemon fic.

If you will, please go to my profile and vote on my poll.

I prefer to write a yaoi XD, but if you disagree and want me to write something completely different, don't be afraid to speak up.

--

Here is a list of pairs I will be more than willing to do for _Twilight:_

Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle

Edward/Jacob

Carlisle/Jasper

Carlisle/Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle/Jacob

Jasper/Jacob

Edward/Bella

Carlisle/Bella

Jasper/Bella

Here is another list for _The Mortal Instruments_:

Alec/Magnus

Jace/Alec

Jace/Clary

Sebastian/Jace (how hot would that be? He Angel && The Demon???)

--

Again, sorry for the note, but I need your opinion so I can get major reviews :)

VOTE IN MY POLL!

Mucho gracias,

Shelby


End file.
